


Think Twice

by GwenLemche



Series: Our untold story [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cheating, Compulsion, Could Be Canon, Denver, Episode: s03e10 The New Deal, F/M, Feeding, Gay Sex, Hybrid Bite, Hybrids, Lost Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Sirebound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenLemche/pseuds/GwenLemche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out the actual reason Jeremy has avoided him, it's time for him and Tyler to explain themselves. A few weeks later, Klaus asks Tyler to hang out with Jeremy for hidden purpose. Which will lead the sired hybrid to do something he could regret...</p><p>According to me the reason Jeremy and Tyler haven't talk for 2 freaking seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Twice

It was summertime. Tyler was sitting at the Grill, waiting for Caroline. He could see Matt at the bar cleaning some glasses. The blonde rose his head and saw him too. The wolf shyly waved, knowing they weren't on their best terms. The human stared for a few seconds, considering waving back, but after hearing the door opening he looked at the visitor and went back to work completely ignoring Tyler. The latter didn't need to look at the door to know that Caroline was the one who just entered.  
He found it unfair of his best friend to be mad at him. Sure, he was hanging out with his ex-girlfriend and had feelings for her, but it wasn't like he was the one who broke them up or even like his feelings were reciprocated. Though the two of them were spending so much time together he could understand Matt being jealous. He didn't want to force their friendship back but he missed him, losing Jeremy was hard enough, he didn't want to lose Matt too, even if these two friendships were pretty different. If he had to compare Jeremy's former friendship with a current one it would definitely be Caroline's: they both helped him through a hard time, he had feelings for both of them and both didn't share those feelings with him. It was hard to tell which one of his crush was the hardest: he was in love with Jeremy but Caroline has actually rejected him, which was pretty bad for his dignity. On the other hand crushing on a girl was way more simple and much easier to assume. Though it was still the kind he couldn't tell his best friend about. Another thing he couldn't be talking about concerning this crush was the fact that it surprised him to like a girl this way. He thought he was gay after realising Jeremy has been the only person he has fell in love with, then Caroline arrived. She showed him a new side of her personnality and made him feel stuffs he has never felt for any other girl before. His feelings for her still weren't as big as the ones he had with Jeremy but it was still close, he belived he could also fall in love with her eventually. It reminded him that conversation he and Jeremy had about love, when Jeremy told him he may haven't met the right girl yet. Back then Tyler thought there was no right girl, just right guys. That was before Caroline changed his mind and made him realise he could find the right on both sides. After all they both had a few stuffs in common: kindness, adorable manners, hotness... and it seemed like it didn't matter if these qualities were whether on a boy or a girl.  
Though the quality that was spliting up Caroline and Jeremy was the presence. Since the girl was still there and the boy gone a few months ago, his mind was fully focused on Caroline.  
From his table he saw her with Elena who looked depressed as usual. They seemed to be talking about something that was affecting her. It made it hard for Tyler to guess the subject; the girl had had tons of stuffs to be deploring about: her aunt's death, her biological father's death, her own death and her boyfriend being gone. Caroline was listening to her with that compassionate face Tyler loved. She was an amazing girl, always here to help and listen to people in need. He first thought he couldn't deserve such kindness from somebody, but he had learned to accept this help and understand he was worth it. He had felt this way with Jeremy too. He thought he didn't deserve his friendship after bullying him but his former crush was keep telling that it belonged to the past. Well, until he decided he wasn't over it anymore and left Tyler on his own, making him feel even more like crap. He was glad he had Caroline after to make him feel different.  
Right after his crush noticed him she and her best friend came toward his table. When she got close enough she gave Tyler a bright smile that he returned.  
"Hey!"  
"Hey Care!"  
"Do you mind if Elena joins us? I finally managed to get her out of her bedroom and it would be bitchy of me to leave her by herself."  
How could he say no to that pretty smile? Besides they were not on a date and Elena needed company.  
"No problem." he politely smiled.  
"Thanks Tyler." the mourning girl said with a broken voice.  
Hearing her speaking like this broke his heart. Her voice reminded him of Jeremy's when he had lost his parents and those times they would talk about their dead father. Elena noticed Tyler's sadness and started to feel guilty about it.  
"Sorry, I'm breaking the mood."  
"Hey, it's fine." Tyler reassured her "We all have hard times, it's normal to grief. How you doing by the way?"  
"Bad obviously." she sighted "It feels like I'm losing my parents all over again."  
Full of empathy, Caroline rubbed her best friend's shoulder while Tyler was thinking about the other Gilbert.  
"What about Jeremy?" he asked "How is he?"  
"Devastated too. He's not smoking or dealing drugs this time but he barely speaks to me. Well, we help each other grieving sometimes but he won't tell me about his death."  
Tyler widened his eyes in shock.  
"Wait, he died?"  
"Yeah, my mum shot him and Bonnie used the spirits to bring him back." the blonde explained "Nobody told you about that? I thought everyone knew."  
Right after the vampire frowned out of surprise and confusion, realising what she just said. How did this kind of things become almost casual?  
Tyler on his side was even more crushed to know so little about Jeremy's life. Knowing he died, even it was just for a moment, terrified him. After Vicki's death his worse fear was that Jeremy and him would remain enemies until his premature death. Even though they weren't enemies anymore they weren't friends either. The wolf still couldn't stand the thought of his former crush dying again, and for good.  
"Oh my God, I had no idea..." he processed "I can't imagine how he must be feeling right now."  
"It's easy to imagine you know." the blonde said sarcastic "Just look at Elena and picture Jeremy's face instead."  
She realised just after how undelicate that was of her.  
"I'm sorry." she apologised burying her face in her hands "I should stop talking."  
"No, you're right." Elena approved, used to her friend's behavior "He is feeling as bad as me."  
Tyler wished he could help her brother though his grief. He has been a dick to the boy after his parents' death but regardless of that Jeremy has been great with him after his father's death. He owed him for that. And even if he didn't owe him he missed his former crush.  
"You know, if you care about him this much maybe you should talk to him." his sister said "He could really use a friend right now, especially with Bonnie being away with her father."  
This confused Tyler. Even though he wanted Jeremy back he was afraid this wouldn't be reciprocated.  
"The thing is, he and I aren't really friends anymore." he replied hoping his ex-friend's sister would find a solution to that.  
"Why?" Elena asked.  
"He stopped talking to me a little before the Masquerade Ball." Tyler answered "He said he was still mad at me for being a jerk to him after his parents' death."  
"And you bought that?" Caroline asked condesending.  
Her question intrigued Tyler.  
"What do you mean?"  
Startled, Elena frowned "Didn't he tell you after everything?"  
Was there something else everyone but him knew about Jeremy? The wolf looked at the two girls his eyes wide open, unable to handle their silence, needing to know more.  
"Tell me what?"  
"He didn't avoid you because he was mad at you" Elena confessed "He avoided you out of guilt. He couldn't look at you in the eyes after being involved in your uncle's death."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, he has nothing against you." the human continued "He just couldn't stand lying to you and seeing you reminded him of what happened. I'm sure he's past this now that you know the truth."  
Damn, Tyler has really been an idiot! After all these times Jeremy told him he forgave him how could he believe he would have changed his mind like that? Probably because of the self-consciousness he used to have back then. But it was over, his experience as a werewolf made him gain confidence and he knew the truth about Jeremy. There was nothing stopping him from getting their friendship back anymore. He had to fix this.  
"You want to see him right now don't you?" the concerned blonde asked.  
"I thought vampires couldn't read in minds."  
His crush blushed and looked down "Mind-reading is a personal gift."  
"He must still be home" Elena was getting her regular voice back "You can go see him right now if you want to."  
Tyler immediatly stood up and started walking away but then remembered he had someone to be with. He went back at his table, rest his arms on the back on his chair and looked toward his crush.  
"Can I?"  
"Of course." the blonde approved smiling.  
She knew what it was like to be apart from a friend and didn't want to make Tyler live what she's been through with Bonnie any longer.  
"Thank you Caroline"  
Relieved and elated, the wolf left the Grill practically running.


End file.
